


A Bunch of Baby Ducks

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Music AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin brings his science project home.





	A Bunch of Baby Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! This time for the first AU I ever came up with.

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. He had come home from work late; having stayed behind to grade papers. His expectations were that he'd have a night in with Gavin on Friday. What he hadn't been expecting was to come home to find Gavin with six baby ducks.”

“Ryan, I can explain.”

“Please do.”

“Remember I told you we were doing experiments in my science class? Well, my experiment was that I had to get newborn ducks to imprint on me. And yeah, it worked.” Gavin smiled sheepishly. The ducks were cheeping away as they fumbled all over Gavin's lap.

“I don't understand. How have you been going to classes while doing this experiment? I haven't seen these fluffballs in my class.” 

“They're surprisingly well behaved and have been staying in my dorm when I'm at a class that isn't science.” Ryan finally moved away from the door, setting his briefcase on the counter and moving over to where Gavin was on the floor. Once the older man was sat down the small flock flooded into his lap. “Aw, they like you!” Gavin cooed.

“They are quite adorable.” Ryan admitted, picking up a duck to cradle in his hands. “How come you're only just now letting me see these guys?”

“Honestly? I was afraid of what you might say about it. Like that I was foolish when picking what experiment to do.” Gavin felt silly saying it aloud, but it was a legit fear that crossed his mind. He ducked his head down to try and hide but Ryan was quick to pick him back up.

“I would never do something like that. I would think you'd know that by now.” He said smiling warmly at the other. Gavin blushed, especially when his hair was ruffled. “Wish you brought them to class.”

“I didn't know how they would react to the loud music. They love when I play the piano though.”

“Of course they would love when you play. You're their mama.”

“What? I'm no mama. Why can't I be a papa?”

“Because knowing you, you probably spoil them immensely. As well as dot on them all the time.” Gavin had no response to that. Which meant it was true. “And if you were the papa, then what would I be then?”

“Wait, you wanna keep them? Even after the experiment is over?”

“Sure. They seem well behaved enough. They'll probably stay that was as they mature and grow up. They just need to be potty trained.” Ryan never thought to own a pet before. But the thought of keeping these little ducks was starting to grow on him.

“I'm actually worried about them growing up. The dorm is small for them already. There's not much room for them to roam between all the stuff Barbara and I have in there.”

“Why not move them here?” Did Gavin just hear him right?

“Move the ducks here?”

“Yeah.”

“I can't do that to you Ryan. Can't just dump them on ya.”

“You wouldn't be dumping them on me if you moved in with them.” Ryan paused, his cheeks turning pink. “If you wanted to that is.”

“Y-you want me to move in with you?”

“Only if you want. I don't want you to feel pressured or like you have to say yes. If you need to think about thi-” Gavin tackled the gent down, kissing the crap out of him.

“Of course I'll move in with you!” The two broke into laughter, sharing a sweet kiss before sitting up again. “We'll be one big happy family!”

A big happy family of a music teacher, a piano player, and their six baby ducks.


End file.
